1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and in particular to a deck mechanism for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and is particularly concerned with tape cassette loading and tape loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is used to record information on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape and to reproduce recorded information. Such a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus includes, for example, a VCR (video cassette tape recorder), a camcorder and the like.
A deck mechanism employed in the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus as mentioned above comprises: cassette loading means for moving a tape cassette into a predetermined position; tape loading means for taking out a magnetic tape from a cassette as being loaded; a tape guide means for supporting and guiding the taken-out magnetic tape with a predetermined tension; two tables, on which the tape reels of the cassette tape are seated; a brake unit for selectively braking the tables; and a pinch roller unit for making the tape sandwiched between a capstan and a pinch roller.
The deck mechanism with above-mentioned construction is typically driven in accordance with a control program and performs various functions such as recording/reproducing of information, fast forward, rewind, high-speed forward and backward search, and so on, by the composite driving of the individual components thereof.
In order to follow the recent tendency that magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses such as camcorders are light-weighted, thinned, simplified and small-sized, there is a need to improve a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus in such a way that individual components and the connective relationships therebetween are simplified, whereby the entire construction is simplified and the apparatus is capable of performing mechanically stable operation.